It All Starts With A Crush
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko are together, and Botan wants it to end. Acting on her emotions will reveal her true feelings...Botan has a crush. Ch. 8: Keiko's closure, and maybe a new romance for her... R/R!
1. Crush

Disclaimer-Who said I own YYH? HUH? *Pulls out Duo's Double-Scythe from Gundam Wing* Huh?

Summary-Botan got a crush on Yusuke! Big problem: Keiko! 

Crush

__

You know everything that I'm afraid of

You do everything out-shouted

Botan watched from her perch on her oar as Yusuke walked down the street his first day back from the dead. Everyone turned to stare at him in awe and wonder.

"He's back?!" almost everyone whispered.

__

Everybody wants you

Everybody loves you

Botan frowned as Keiko hugged Yusuke tightly, even though he fought against her grip.

"I hate Keiko," she declared out loud, though no one could hear her.

__

I know I should tell you how I feel

I wish everyone would disappear

"Who was there when Yusuke was dead?" Botan asked angrily, soaring off. "Me. Who helped him get back to the living? Me." Her voice dropped to a mumble. "Who had to suppress her feelings for the line of duty? Me."

__

Every time you call me

I'm too scared to be me 

And I'm too shy to say

Botan turned around and headed back to the school. "Maybe I should stay a little while and keep an eye on him," she muttered. But she knew she didn't want to baby-sit him. She was falling for him.

__

Ooh, I got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Ooh, I got a crush on you

A crush on you

But he was falling for Keiko. She knew it. She'd seen it with her own eyes; heard it with her own ears. 

__

You know I'm the one that you can talk to

Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know

Keiko. That name brought scorn in her eyes and anger in her heart. Botan wanted Yusuke. She wanted Keiko out of the picture.

__

I just wanna hold you

She gazed at the street to see Keiko giddily talking to Yusuke. He was trying to pretend he wasn't interested in what she was saying, but Botan knew that he was.

__

You say exactly how you feel about her

I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Glaring, she pointed her finger at the sidewalk. Using her magic, she created a small crack in the ground. Keiko wasn't looking where she was going and she tripped over it, sprawling on the ground.

It had the opposite effect. Yusuke, instead of just laughing, helped her up. Well, he also laughed, but still…

__

I got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Ooh, I got a crush on you

A crush on you

Botan angrily wished that she was a normal girl so she could just march right in and tell Keiko off. Or at least tell somebody about her feelings. But everyone she knew would probably just laugh at her.

__

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody

But there's no one to talk to

Nobody knows 

I got a crush on you

A crush on you 

I got a crush

She flew back to headquarters, taking her time. She was thinking about Yusuke, his bluntness, his directness. She loved his headstrong attitude, even though she chided him about it. The only thing she hated was how he was cynical about a lot of things, including love.

__

You say everything that no one says

But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel

"Oh, good, Botan, you're back!" Koenma looked up at her. "I've got a new assignment for you. You're going to make Yusuke a Spirit Detective!"

"Really?" She tried to look surprised but she came off as eager.

"You seem happy about it," Koenma said.

Botan just blushed and listened to her orders.

__

I will always want you

I will always love you

When she delivered the Psychic Spy Glass to Yusuke, she wasn't _that_ angry when he tried to see through her robes. It was mainly her sense of dignity acting that made her hit him on the head.

__

I got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Ooh, I got a crush on you

A crush on you

She kind of hoped that he wasn't just being a lech when he did that.

__

I got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush when I'm with you

Ooh, I got a crush on you

Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah, yeah

When she flew off, she was smiling and thinking of Yusuke. If she ever got a chance, she'd make sure that he'd be hers and Keiko would be nothing.

__

Crush, babe

After all, it's not every day the Grim Reaper falls in love, is it?

__

I got a crush on you

Well, you like? I've only seen one other Y/B and I think there should be more. Since the first episode I saw, I thought Yusuke and Botan were good for each other.

Reviews are welcome. Rants on how Keiko is better than Botan are not, b/c they will not change my mind. If you have a valid reason on why Keiko is better than Botan, THAT is welcome. No yelling, please?

REVIEW!!


	2. Keep Me

Disclaimer-I have no dealings with YYH or the band SheDaisy. *Sob, sob*

Note- I've only seen YYH up till the episode when Yusuke won Genkai's tournament. I guess you can call this an AE (Alternate Ending).

Note #2-I've made an alteration. Botan is now the same age as everyone else. Let's just say that the old Grim Reaper retired or something, and Botan's the new, younger one.

Keep Me

__

This can't really be what life is all about

Learning how to live, just to live without

Botan couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But no matter how she tried to, she couldn't deny it. Yusuke and Keiko were dating.

Hot tears of anger and sorrow streamed down her face as she watched them walk together among the back alleys, talking about nothing in particular. At least, it seemed like nothing to her.

'How could he?' she thought, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. 'How could he? Doesn't he know I've protected him countless times? Doesn't he know I love him?'

__

The travesty's the irony

And the irony is you

I've traded in my sanctity

For a cheaper shade of blue

Botan, perched gracefully on her oar, soared overhead, keeping a close watch on them both. Her mind told her that if they started to do something serious, she would somehow put a stop to it. But in her heart, she knew she couldn't stop them if they truly were in love.

__

And as I surrender to this sunken bed

A soul afflicted by the tenant in my head

Yusuke walked with Keiko to her front door. Keiko didn't notice that Yusuke shrunk back just the slightest bit from the good-night kiss. Only Botan saw it.

__

Even now

I wonder how

You lay her down to sleep

Suddenly, a psychic message ran through his head from Koenma. (A/N: I'm not sure if Koenma can actually do this, but this is an AU, so if I say he can, he can) An emergency.

"Botan!" Yusuke yelled in the air.

"Right here!" Botan yelled with a forced voice, speeding down from the sky to float next to him.

__

When secretly I know 

It's my soul

That you pray to keep

Botan only watched in amazement as Yusuke made short work of the spirit. He glanced over at her. "Well, that's that."

"Good night," Botan said, speeding off.

"'Night," he replied casually.

__

But will you really keep me?

Botan fancied she heard some affection in his tone. But then, it was probably her imagination. Deep in her heart, she hoped her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

__

On your porch or on your tongue

Beating in your chest, or coming undone

Or folded neatly in the cover of your favorite book

'From now on,' she vowed in her head, 'I will be Keiko's unofficial competition.'

__

At a distance, in your maze

Fumbling through a contemplative haze

Or tucked away clandestinely where no one else will look

Where my broken sky reaches to your velvet sea

Will you keep me?

Will you keep me?

A few days passed, during which Botan didn't find the opportunity to talk to Yusuke.

She sat at a table with the illusion of drinking some water, but in reality, she was thinking about Yusuke and Keiko and the hoped-for short relationship between them.

__

Drowning in the bottom of this empty glass

I pray God is good, and that this too, shall pass

"Botan, emergency!" Koenma yelled as he ran by the door.

"On it!" she cried, picking up her oar and running out of the room, taking off for Earth

__

Then from the abyss 

Maybe I'll find a sweet reprieve

The monster's powerful attack sent both Botan and Yusuke flying backwards. Botan hit the ground on her back, feeling like her lungs had collapsed. She was shocked back to her senses when Yusuke's body flipped in mid air and he landed on her, his lips grazing atop hers.

__

When the echo from your kiss

Reminds me to believe

That you'll always keep me

He rolled off her and quickly finished the monster off with the Spirit Gun technique, leaving her on the ground staring at him. 'That…" she thought. 'That didn't feel like an accident.' She shook her head savagely to erase any thoughts contradicting her desire. 'That was NOT an accident.'

__

Under God or on your wall

Behind closed doors forever after all

Or headed south on the blacktop ribbon we've designed

"Yusuke," she whispered. He paid her no heed. "Yusuke," she said a little louder. Nothing. "Yusuke!" she finally screamed.

"What?" he shouted back with more force than usual.

"You know very well 'what'," Botan said, almost angrily. "You kissed me!"

__

On the mantel of integrity

Investing in something I'll never see

At 30,000 feet or in the windows of your mind

"I did not!" Yusuke yelled. "Stop imagining things, Botan!" He turned to walk away.

"Yusuke!" she shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face her.

"Let go of me!" he shouted at her. "I swear to God, let go!"

"Yusuke, I love you!"

__

In the corner of your heart

Under lock and key

Will you keep me?

Will you keep me?

Undecided emotions flashed through Yusuke's eyes as he ripped his arm from her grip and ran away, leaving her alone on the ground, crying.

__

Traipsing on hallowed ground

Has brought a lifelong sentence

Now living without your breath to fill my lungs

Will be my penance

And even as I feel, I hope you feel it just as deeply

And even though 

You've let me go

Say you'll always keep me

Say you'll always keep me

Botan stayed there for hours, before finally picking up her oar and flying off for home.

__

The melody you misconstrue

Or on the ocean crashing into you

She was heartbroken and full of sorrow that he hadn't answered to her heartfelt cry. Even if he had denounced her love, it would've been better than just not answering.

__

Or waiting for the man you'll never have the heart to be

Botan returned to HQ. Her eyes stayed straight ahead the whole time and she answered to nobody.

Entering her chambers, she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

__

In the fervent strains of this tragic elegy

Will you keep me?

Will you keep me?

Oh, oh, will you keep me?

Will you keep me?

Well, that's chapter 2. Just remember that I haven't given up my Y/B tastes, and it will be Y/B at the end.

REVIEW!!


	3. Mine, All Mine

Disclaimer-I don't own YYH or the songs.

Note-My reviewers, if you want to argue with the others, you may, but please leave a review to the actual chapter. PLEASE.

Note #2-Just in case Keiko doesn't know of Yusuke's job in the series, let's pretend she does now. Remember, this is an AE.

On with the fic!

Mine All Mine

Keiko sat at the table, looking at her coffee cup. She was still rather stunned from a few nights ago. The big fight with Yusuke.

She'd nearly forgotten how it all started, but... 

~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why are you late?" Keiko demanded. He was a half hour late.

"Another monster I had to take care of," Yusuke said.

"It's always another monster!" Keiko yelled, infuriated. "You're always away with those monsters!"

"Well, would you rather I just let them run around and destroy Earth?!" Yusuke countered.

"No, I'm saying that this is really suspicious." Keiko eyed him. "There's a new monster everyday. And you have a female partner, do you not?"

Yusuke remembered Botan and what she had said, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. "Botan is my partner. There is nothing going on between us!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Keiko yelled. "You're on a first-name basis with her, aren't you?"

"Well, I kinda have to be, I do work with her everyday!"

"Oh, come on! I think you're just trying to cover up! You want her instead of me, don't you!"

Yusuke felt hot with rage. "If you can't trust me, we might as well not be together!"

"Fine!" Keiko turned around and slammed the door behind her.

~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

She took a sip of her coffee, and looked out the window at the sky.

__

Sun kisses the windowsill

And I am still

On my second cup of pity me

~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yusuke, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said those nasty things."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"Yusuke, please forgive me. I was only angry…"

"You don't trust me. I can't be with someone who can't trust me."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Keiko. No."

~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

__

It's been a long night chasing ghosts

But at the most

It's been a rude awakening

A year together, down the drain. All because she'd been so stubborn. 

__

That, all too late, I finally see

That it's my loss, my lonely

My mistake, mine only

Mine, all mine, all mine

'Damn you,' Keiko berated herself in her head. 'Why did you have to be so mean, so untrusting! He has his work, he's been protecting you…and you throw it all away!'

__

And it's my bad, my broken

All my should-haves left unspoken

Mine, all mine, all mine

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and suddenly hated her reflection. 'You are too pushy and strict and…well, overbearing. You pushed him away time and time again. Now he's gone, and you don't have anyone to blame but yourself.'

__

I drove you to the edge of the map

And after that

I pushed you off just to watch you fall

You never were the bounce-back kind

But boy, this time 

You've proven me wrong, after all

Now I'm the one who's gonna crawl

'Cause it's my loss, my _lonely_

My mistake, mine only

Mine, all mine, all mine

And it's my bad, my broken

All my should-haves left unspoken

Mine, all mine, all mine

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," she said out loud as a single tear fell down her cheek. "You'll never know it, but I am."

__

Always thought I get to sorry

But the chance has come and gone

So, if it finds its way back again

I'll hold on, hold on, hold on

She turned from her reflection and walked to the living room. She needed some time to think about what she would do now.

__

My loss, my lonely

My mistake, mine only

Mine, all mine

All mine, all mine

All mine, mine

It's mine, all mine

It's mine, all mine

Yeah it, it's mine, all mine

"Good-bye, Yusuke," she said out loud.

Thus began her life anew.

__

All mine, all mine

All mine, all mine

That's how Yusuke and Keiko broke up. 

REVIEW!!


	4. I Wish I Were The Rain

Disclaimer-YYH isn't mine. Nor is SheDaisy.

Note-Someone said they didn't like that Keiko listed all her faults in the last chapter. Well, I believe a reaction to breaking up is the 'Was it me?' reaction. Just chill, OK? This will play itself out. BTW, Lady BlackDragonFire, you hit the nail on the head. Keiko is going to like someone else. And it's not Kuwabara. God, no.

I Wish I Were The Rain

Botan had once again donned her human form and entered the city.

"Hey, Yusuke," she called, a little listlessly, seeing him coming towards her. 

"Hey," he said on the same note, purposely ignoring their previous conversation a few days back.

"How's Keiko?"

"We…we broke up."

__

You said

I bled

You meant

I went

Overcomplicated spent

"What?" Botan gasped, half in surprise, half in happiness. "How?"

"I was late picking her up because of my Spirit Detective duties. She kept yelling that I was making excuses not to see her; that I was always late. And it just kinda blew up and I broke it off with her." He carefully avoided telling Botan of Keiko's accusations about her.

__

Love's a series of broken sentences

Miscalculations

Reconcilliations

"Do you think you'll get back together?" Botan asked, her hopes rising.

Yusuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess we will."

__

Seductive highs

Destructive lows

Words that fly too fast

Feet that move too slow

Wish I could dance outside this windowpane

"Really," Botan said listlessly, more as a statement than a question, and her hopes came crashing down. 'I should've known,' she thought. 'Yusuke will never be in love with me.' 

__

Oh, I wish I were the rain

'Cause it can fall as hard as it wants to

Tenderly drip down a lover's face

Cry for hours and weeks on end

And never feel a bit out of place

And it can feed a field, put out a fire

And never feel the pain

Botan blinked rapidly several times, trying to keep tears at bay.

__

I wish I were the rain

I wish I were the rain

I wish I were the rain

Oh yeah, I wish I were the rain

"Botan, what do you think I should do?" Yusuke asked eyeing the blue-haired grim reaper.

Botan gave a shuddering sigh that went unnoticed by Yusuke. "Are you still in love with Keiko?" she asked, fearing the answer.

__

Don't speak

I'm weak

You cry

I lie

"I…I don't know," he admitted. "I feel mixed up, you know?"

"Do you think you should talk it over with Keiko?"

__

Overcompensation, why

"I…I guess so," Yusuke said. It won't get me very far by not talking to her, would it?" He laughed a little.

And Botan's spirits, already lowered, hit rock bottom.

__

Our arsenal of hope has been bled dry

Don't you wish that you could live outside the insane?

Don't you ever wish for a free reign?

"If you are truly in love with her," Botan said painfully, "you should make up with her."

"But, Botan, I told you that I wasn't sure."

"All the more reason you should talk to her."

__

'Cause it can fall as hard as it wants to

Tenderly drip down a lover's face

Cry for hours and weeks on end

And never feel a bit out of place

And it can field a field, put out a fire

And never feel the pain

I wish I were the rain

I wish I were the rain

I wish I were the rain

Oh yeah, I wish I were the rain

"You really think I should?" Yusuke looked hard at Botan.

Botan turned her face from his gaze. "Yes." If she couldn't be Yusuke's love, she could at least make sure that he was happy.

__

The blistering

Twisting

Hard-fisted blows

Have drowned the once fervent glow

"Then, I guess I should go," Yusuke said, turning to walk away. "Thanks, Botan."

"You're welcome, Yusuke," she said. As he turned around the curb and out of sight, her tears began falling.

__

I wish I were the rain

I can cry just like the rain, the rain

Yeah, I wish I were the rain

I wish I were the rain

Turning, she, too, walked off.

__

I wish I were the rain

Yeah

REVIEW!!


	5. Not As In Love

Disclaimer-Yu-Yu Hakusho is not mine

Not As In Love

Life went on. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month, two months, and then Keiko's phone rang.

She was lazing on the couch, studying, and decided against getting up and answering it. "Please leave a message after the beep." She waited for them to hang up, like most people did when they got the answering machine, but after a few seconds, Yusuke's voice came on.

"Hey, Keiko, it's Yusuke. Listen, I know it's been two months but…listen, I'll come over later on…today or tomorrow. Bye." The message ended.

Keiko stared at the answering machine. "Two months?" she whispered. "Wow, time really does fly by." She settled herself on the couch and put the text book down, and proceeded to stare up at the ceiling, thinking. 

There had been a time she would have been overjoyed to have Yusuke phone her and say that he was coming over, but somehow, the excitement had deadened over the past 8 weeks. She had buried herself in her books even more than she once had, took up more hobbies, and basically tried to forget about him.

And she had succeeded. Indeed, for a few seconds into the message, she had forgotten who Yusuke was.

She certainly remembered their fight once she remembered him, and recalled he hadn't been the world's perfect boyfriend. Well, she hadn't been the perfect girlfriend, either, but still…

__

I've seen Sleepless in Seattle way too many times

And I guess my expectations might seem a little high

I know they're just actors on a screen

I look at them and look at us an see

What we have ain't gonna be enough for me

She sighed and went back to her studying. 8 weeks of his absence seemed to have dampened her senses of him. It was like the energy crash at the end of a sugar rush. While seeing him and hearing from him was nice, it just wasn't exciting anymore.

I want the Earth to move; I want bells to ring __

When he walks in the room, I wanna hear angels sing

It's not a bad situation I'm in right now, you see

I'm just ot as in love as I'd like to be

No, I'm not as in love as I'd like to be

Yusuke didn't appear that day, or the next, and Keiko nearly forgot about him until…

RING

Keiko jerked her head up. She had been engrossed in her book when the phone brought her back to reality. All of a sudden, she remembered Yusuke's phone call two days ago.

"It must be him again," she whispered. 

She looked at the phone, then back to her book, and then settled back into the book. Let the answering machine get it.

I can see a red flag waving when I'd rather be alone __

When I know it's him that's calling, and still I don't pick up the phone

Yusuke left a message. "Listen, Keiko, it's me, Yusuke. Sorry I didn't come yesterday or the day before. Duties again. I'll try to come over sometime this week, but don't get your hopes up. Bye."

And her hopes didn't rise. She didn't want them to. He just wasn't as important as he used to be.

I know there's a love here, that's a fact __

But he loves me more than I could ever love him back

I've been trying, but I just can't live like that

Keiko suddenly got up and went to the phone. She picked it up and punched in Yusuke's number.

"Hello?" Yusuke said.

"This is Keiko," Keiko said. "Listen, Yusuke, we ended our relationship 2 months ago, and I want it to stay ended. I'm sorry Yusuke. We can still be friends, but I'm just not as in love with you as I'd like to be. No…don't say anything. This is what I want. Good-bye, Yusuke, and I hope you find happiness."

I want the Earth to move; I want bells to ring When he walks in the room, I wanna hear angels sing __

It's not a bad situation that I'm in right now, you see

I'm just not as in love as I'd like to be

She hung up.

No, I'm not as in love as I'd like to be __

REVIEW!!


	6. Hindi Sad Diamonds

Disclaimer-Yu-Yu Hakusho, Moulin Rouge and the song are not mine

Note-Botan doesn't know that Keiko broke things off with Yusuke. She thinks they're back together.

Hindi Sad Diamonds

"You're leaving, Botan?" Koenma yelped. "But Botan, we need a Grim Reaper, and Yusuke needs a partner, and…"

Botan held up her hand and smiled. "No, I'm not leaving, Koenma. I'm just taking a little leave of absence. Get one of the trainees to be the Grim Reaper for a few days. Nicole would be a good choice. It'll be good for her to have some field experience."

"But…but Botan…"

"Calm down, Koenma. I'll be back." Botan turned to leave.

"Is this about Yusuke?"

Botan stopped in her tracks. "How…how do you know about that?"

"Just because I look like a baby doesn't mean I'm unobservant. You have feelings for him, Botan."

"If I do, they no long matter," Botan said painfully. "I'll see you, Koenma."

Botan disappeared out the door.

Yusuke hung up the phone, shocked. He couldn't believe Keiko had just done that! After all her yelling and apologizing when they broke up, she decided she wanted to break things off indefinitely? 

Yusuke shook his head to clear his thoughts. Things weren't changed, really. They were still apart. Keiko had just finalized it. That was all.

Yusuke went to the closet and pulled out his leather jacket. He wanted to get out for awhile.

Botan donned her human form and took to walking the streets. Things at ground level sure looked different than from above. They were more up-front and in your face.

Kind of like Botan's feelings of rejection.

Botan noticed a Karaoke Bar just up ahead. As she entered she saw that it was extremely dark. Instead of people there were shadows, shadows that moved and talked. The only people she could see were singing up on stage and the ones closest to the stage.

Botan entered. It was the perfect place to lose yourself in.

Yusuke walked the streets, like Botan, lost in his thoughts.

What should he consider Keiko as? A friend? And ex-girlfriend? Keiko had said she wanted to stay friendly…

Yusuke looked up at the neon lights and saw the Karaoke bar. It was one of the best hang-outs for punks or people who have mixed-up feelings. Both of which now applied to him

He went inside. He wanted to listen to a few bad singers and drink a beer. Maybe two.

Botan sat on the counter and ordered some wine on the rocks. So what if she was under-aged? Whoever made up that rule apparently had not had his or her heart ripped out and stepped on. (A/N: That makes an interesting mental picture, doesn't it?)

Botan downed it and pushed the glass back to the bartender.

"A lovely young lady like you should be up there singing," the bartender said. "They just got in the Moulin Rouge soundtrack in."

"Just give me another wine and I'll go up."

Botan downed her second glass of wine and went up just as Yusuke found a seat.

"And now, ladies, and gentlemen, our next singer, a young lady named Botan."

Yusuke jerked his head up to see Botan on the stage, holding the microphone. Off to the side, the MC pressed a button on the recorder and let Hindi Sad Diamonds from Moulin Rouge play.

Botan waited for the CD to finish the 5th 'I Only Speak The Truth', and then she closed her eyes and started singing in Hindi.

Yusuke blinked. She was really good! He'd never heard Botan sing before, and she sounded like a professional!

The tempo of the music change, and Botan took to vocalizing high notes. As Yusuke stared, Botan's eyes opened. They had a haunted look to them as she started singing.

Kiss…hand…diamonds 

Best friend

Kiss…grand…diamonds

Best friend

Men…cold

Girls…old

And we all lose our charms in the end

She took to vocalizing once again, and then began singing again.

Diamonds are a… 

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

Diamonds are a…

Botan saw movement on the ground, and she saw Yusuke step out of the shadows. She looked straight at him as she sang the last three, haunting words:

Girl's 

Best

Friend

__

REVIEW!!


	7. I'm Jealous

Disclaimer-Yu-Yu Hakusho and the song aren't mine

Note-To ^_^: no, I'm not Hindu. That song is from Moulin Rogue. Singing in Hindi is part of that song.

I'm Jealous

Botan nervously put the microphone back on the stand. She had seen Yusuke, but she wasn't sure if he'd seen her. He could have gotten in after she started singing and not known it was her. Or he could've been drunk enough not to recognize her.

__

If I were the Moon, I could catch your eye

I'm jealous of the Moon 

Botan walked off the stage. Maybe he had seen her. Maybe he had even liked it. Even though he was lost to her, she kind of hoped he had liked it.

__

If I were the wind, I could make you fly

I'm jealous of that, too

Botan walked out the door, and unbeknownst to her, Yusuke walked behind her. She had made it 20 feet out of the Karaoke bar when Yusuke called to her.

"Hey, Botan!"

Botan turned, and her heart did a flip-flop. Even now, he was still handsome to her. Her hands itched to reach forward and touch his face, but she clasped them together and held them in front of her.

__

I wish I were the sun shining on your face

Caressing like a lover

I would wrap you up in a warm embrace

We'd be holding one another

(Jealous of the sun

I'm jealous of the sun

Jealous of the sun

I'm jealous of the sun)

"Hey, Yusuke," she replied. "What's up?"

"Opposite of down."

Botan chuckled as Yusuke walked towards her. "Your humor kills me, Yusuke." 'Keiko's so lucky,' Botan thought. 'She's got Yusuke. Lucky girl.'

__

I don't wanna share you with nothing else

I gotta have you to myself

I can't help it; I'm so in love

I just can't get you close enough

Yusuke cleared his throat and looked up. "Nice weather," he said uncomfortably.

'Christ. Even the weather comes before me,' Botan thought. "Yes, it is."

__

When the sun's on your skin

I can't hold it in

And I know it's a sin

But I'm jealous of the sun

"At least it ain't raining," Yusuke said.

"I like the rain," Botan said. "It makes things a little more intimidating…which make things more romantic when you're with your special someone."

__

I wish I were the rain running down your neck

And dripping from your fingers

Then I could be the drops rolling off your back

I love to let it linger

(Jealous of the rain

I'm jealous of the rain)

"Speaking of special someones," Botan continued. "How's Keiko?"

"She's fine," Yusuke said, "but she's no longer the significant other."

"Are…are you SERIOUS?!" Botan yelped.

"She called me earlier and said she wanted to break things off permanently."

"Oh my God," Botan said. This was the best thing that could've happened to her, but she was still sad. It pained Yusuke, and anything that hurt Yusuke hurt her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yusuke said, shrugging. "But I wanna know what you think. And I want the truth, Botan. I remember what happened a while back."

Botan opened her mouth, then closed it, and opened it again. "It…it hurts me that you hurt. But I'm a little happy at the same time. I meant every word I said, Yusuke. I really do love you."

Yusuke nodded. "That's what I thought you'd say."

__

I don't wanna share you with nothing else

I gotta have you to myself

I can't help it; I'm so in love

I just can't get you close enough

Botan looked up. Black clouds were replacing the setting sun. "It's going to rain."

"Do you think it would work?"

"What?" Botan looked at him.

"You and me. Do you think it would work?"

"I…I would hope so. If you and I were together, I think we'd make it work."

The first droplet of rain hit her face. "We should get out of the rain."

"It doesn't matter. I'm tough, and it doesn't affect you."

"True."

__

When it rains on your face

I almost can taste

Your beauty, your grace

I'm jealous of the rain

The rain began to fall even harder. The wind blew fiercely, but their stances were unwavering.

"Come on, Yusuke," Botan said. "Let's go to your place and talk about us."

"Good idea." 

Botan conjured up her oar and got on it, immediately becoming invisible. Yusuke went forward and grabbed hold of the oar, becoming invisible, as well.

Botan took off for Yusuke's house. Neither of them talked. At one point, Botan looked back to see the wind blowing through Yusuke's hair. She relaxed and enjoyed the view.

__

When the wind's in your hair

The way it blow through the air

It seems so unfair

"There's the Moon," Yusuke said, pointing to the white orb in the sky. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Botansaid distractedly, and pressed onward to Yusuke's house.

__

When the moon's in your eyes

You seem to light up the skies

And I realize

I'm even jealous of the Moon

REVIEW!!


	8. The First To Let Go

Disclaimer-Yu-Yu Hakusho and the song aren't mine

The First To Let Go

Keiko stared at the phone cradle for a long time. That had been hard…much harder than she'd expected. Her inside were in a knot. Parts were relieved, parts were sad, but mostly, she felt empty.

__

In my meager defense

I've tried to make sense

Of the chaos that clutters my mind

"Keiko?" The door opened, and her mother walked in.

"Hello, Mother," Keiko said.

"Are you OK? You look like someone just died."

"I broke up with Yusuke."

Her mother clamped her mouth in a firm line. "Can't say I'm not surprised, but it's strange you two lasted this long. Believe me, Keiko, this would've happened anyway. He is a delinquent. He is bad news."

"Thanks ever so much for the sympathy, Mother."

"I'm serious, Keiko. You deserve better."

Keiko sighed. "Yeah, maybe. I'm still gonna miss him, though."

__

You could nail to my soul

Every reason to go

But the reason to stay, I would find

'Cause there's no resolution

Or clear-cut conclusion

As I'm caught between the ebb and flow

Her mother gave her a suspicious glance. "Are you going to get back together with him?"

"Probably not," Keiko replied. "I just don't feel anything but friendship with him anymore."

"You're moving on?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

__

But for you, I'll discover

The will to recover

For you, I'll be first to let go

"What about that Kurama boy that Yusuke hung out with? He seemed decent enough."

"Kurama? I don't know, Mom. Maybe I should just concentrate on my studies for awhile. I don't want to get back into the dating game just yet."

__

I'm not his

I'm not yours

I'm not mine anymore

Somehow, the silver lining was torn

"I'll bet you anything that he's already back in the game," her mother said.

Keiko shrugged. "That's his decision. I don't control his life, do I?"

Her mother frowned. "Are you sure you still feel friendship with him?"

"Yes, friendship. But nothing more. We are over, Mother."

__

And we won't get too far

With the door just ajar

Only whispers

Keeping us warm

'Cause there's no resolution

Or clear-cut conclusion

As I'm caught between the ebb and flow

But for you, I'll discover

The will to recover

For you, I'll be first to let go

"If you're sure…" 

"Yes, Mother. Look, I'm going to study in my room." Keiko gave her mother a quick kiss on her cheek, then went to her room.

She ignored the books on her bed and looked out the window. "It's gonna be tough getting over you, Yusuke," she said out loud to herself. "But I guess it's my right to do so." She took a deep breath. "Good-bye, Yusuke Urameshi."

__

I'll send you a lullaby

Across the burnt-orange sky

So looking to Heaven, you'll learn

For you, I'll let go

Suddenly, she remembered their fight, and what she'd accused him off. With all the turmoil going on, she had completely forgotten how it all started.

"Botan…" she whispered, and then smiled. "Take care of him, Botan."

__

When I see on your face

One day I've been replaced

I'll smile

As I watch you fly

And say one grateful prayer

For the angel who's there

And cry

For the one left behind

Keiko sat down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe she should follow her mother's advice. Maybe she should move on quickly. Maybe…

__

'Cause there's no resolution

Or clear-cut conclusion

As I'm caught between the ebb and flow

She hesitated for a few minutes. Then she unfolded her legs and got off the couch. She went for her telephone and picked up. She punched in a number, listened while it rang, and it was picked up.

"Hello, Kurama?"

__

But for you, I've discovered

The will to recover

For you, I was first to let go

Sorry, for all the people who wanted Keiko to try and get Yusuke back. I felt it was her due to have a chapter devoted to her closure. And I love K/K!

Remember, Keiko doesn't know that Yusuke and Botan are talking about a relationship. She DOES think it'd be good for him, though…

REVIEW!!


End file.
